


O Baby Mine, Here You Are Roaming

by stxrkgazing



Series: He Was Born Sick, But He Loves It. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Clumsy Stalker Tony Stark, Drabble, Fluff, Hint of nsfw, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, No power AU, Smitten Tony Stark, Top Khan Noonien Singh, but balanced on their own, but sfw, hint of unhealthy relationship, or so i thought, stalker au, until the warning appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrkgazing/pseuds/stxrkgazing
Summary: So, the table has turned, and Tony Stark was kidnapped by Khan Noonien Singh in his minimalist comfortable apartment. Anyway, was it a kidnap if Tony was also excited to live with Khan? A smitten stalker and unpredictable target-also-kidnapper; what a story.(A drabble of following events after Tony stalking Khan).
Relationships: Khan Noonien Singh/Tony Stark
Series: He Was Born Sick, But He Loves It. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721956
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to tidy this fic first, but, I guess it would never happened and someone needed this, so, here you go the sequel of Clumsy Stalker AU. I will mark this work as complete, but I will keep adding chapters. The events in this drabble is mostly chronological. And yes, this one, will contain the fluff or at least not-dark-content that I have promised.

##  _SMITTEN_

Tony blinked a few times after Khan revised the welcoming line. Slowly, the iciness in his blood turned into a somewhat tingling sensation, and he felt his face get warmer. 

_Fuck._

_I know I should be panicked but the thought of Khan keeping me in his apartment, making me living with him, it just distracted me too much from the fact that I'm being held here—NO._

Shaking his head, Tony tried to keep his sanity in its place—if he had any. Nevertheless, he tried to keep his rational thoughts in his brain. Apparently he didn't know Khan as much as he thought, and he was probably facing a dangerous stranger right now. Certainly the Khan outside he had been watching all these times was a different Khan when he was inside his apartment. 

It made more sense, now that Tony rethought about it again. The reason why Khan didn't seem to be panicked or afraid seeing Tony probably wasn't just because Tony was harmless—but also Tony wouldn't be able to do any harm towards Khan, in a way Khan would have him killed first if he was about to try anything. 

Rhodey was right. 

There was something off with Khan. 

"Well, Anthony?" 

"Ssh— One moment, I'm concentrating on my rational part here." Tony raised his right hand immediately, while the other one had the tip of his fingers pressing gently onto his temple. 

The clicking sound he heard before Khan welcomed him had to be the sound when Khan locked the door. He should have noticed though, the sound of a door shutting itself wouldn't sound like that. 

Okay, that was already too late. 

The important thing right now was how to escape. He had to find the key first. This apartment unit was on the tenth floor, jumping out of the window was not an option. 

Now, getting into more details. Khan didn't have a basement, but didn't mean that man couldn't lock Tony in a room and left him starving, dying, rotten alone. Worse, Khan might kill him first. He was a chef, right? He had to be very skillful at slicing the meats. 

Why did he think about these just now? Why not before he decided to be reckless? 

He should fear Khan, raising his guards, and doing everything he could to survive then design an escape plan—

"Tony, are you alright?" Khan's voice was the same flat, cold, and emotionless as ever. Yet, this one softened slightly, as if he was concerned. 

_Oh no no no no—_

Khan didn't say anything for a few moments. Instead, he put the key inside his pocket and walked towards Tony. 

Tony tried to maintain his breaths. 

_Fear him,_ he told himself. _He might kill you, run, look for something to defend yourself before he tie you up—o shit wrong word, I'm imagining other tying activity—_

"Follow my breath, Tony. Inhale, hold it for eight seconds, then exhale. Do you hear me?" Khan stopped a few feet from Tony, raising both his hands like someone in surrender—but Tony thought perhaps Khan doing it to show Tony that he wasn't holding anything, or trying to hold anything. 

"Okay, I'm—" Tony followed the instruction; inhaling, holding, exhaling. He repeated it until he could feel the air in his lungs again. "Thank you." He whispered in the end. 

"You're welcome. How do you feel right now?" 

"I'm still figuring it out. Will you kill me?" Tony rubbed his chest while looking at Khan. 

"No, why would I?" 

"I don't know. Next, will you tie me up?" 

Khan stared at him. "Should have expected that from you, but no—unless you give me your consent."

_Okay, wrong question. Tony, focus._

"I mean," he cleared his throat, "I would love to try th—No! I mean, why are you locking the door? Are you trying to kidnap me, lock me up in a room, torturing me or _what?_ What is your plan?" 

Khan scrunched his face slightly. "None of that. I'm just keeping you in my apartment, like my pet. I have no other intention than that." 

_Pet._

Keeping Tony like a pet. 

That was it. 

Tony couldn't hold it anymore. 

Covering his reddening face with his hands, he took a deep breath. "Don't make me call you master." 

"As I have said before, I wouldn't do that if it was against your conse—"

"No, I mean, don't make me as in don't tempt me. I'm trying my best here." Tony dropped his hands, looking at Khan in frustration. His face was steaming right now—might be looking like an apple right now.

Khan didn't answer right away, just staring at Tony again. That man had to stop his habit locking his blue-greenish eyes on Tony, seriously—Tony was weak. 

"I don't mind." Khan walked towards Tony. 

"You don't mind?" Tony blinked twice. 

"Yes, Anthony, I do not mind. Now let's help me preparing dinner, we're making steak and potato gratin." 

"I thought you were gonna call me 'pet', since you said—yeah." Tony didn't move, but he kept his eyes on Khan's hands now. Rhodey said never lose your attention on someone's hands.

"Do you call your dog 'pet'? No, you call them by their name. Now if you don't mind me touching you—" Khan put his hand on Tony's back, pushing forward the shorter man gently. "I'm bringing you to the kitchen because you seemed to like standing in front of the door forever." 

_Oh my God oh my God Khan's hand on my back oh my God—_

"Okay, I give up." Tony declared. 

"On what?" Khan looked at him. 

"My sanity." 

Another silence. Khan was still looking at Tony, until he tilted his head aside lightly this time. 

"You have one?"

Tony glared at Khan. 

  
  
  



	2. Open Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the same day, later at night, and suddenly Khan told Tony, "open up."

##  _OPEN UP_

Tony was sitting on the carpet, a pillow as his seat, and his elbows supporting him on the coffee table while he was on his phone. They had dinner together, and Tony wanted to cry in happiness secretly because never ever had he imagined he could have had dinner with his crush. 

Moreover, there was its own perk of watching Khan cooking. Every perfect aspect that man had increased to the level Tony wanted to marry him right there, right at that moment. Despite the sudden semi-kidnapping (Tony didn't know if it was kidnapping if he happily agreed), everything was good. Nothing changed, and Khan had treated him just like a roommate so far. 

"Tony." Khan appeared from the bathroom, sauntering towards him. 

"Yep?" Tony looked up, having the sight of the raven standing before him, slowly crouching down while reaching out his left hand to his face. 

Blood pumped into his face as those lean fingers brushed his cheek, the thumb caressing his lower lip, and Khan looking straight at him. 

"Open up." Khan commanded, voice stern. 

Tony parted his mouth, and Khan slid his thumb inside Tony's mouth, pushing the jaw downward to make Tony open his mouth wider. The brunette followed, shivering as Khan swiped his thumb on Tony's tongue. 

_Is this happening? This quick? Oh my God I'm terrified but also excited what the fuck—will I do good? Is it gonna be okay—will I choke—_

"I got strawberries." 

The next thing that Tony could register was Khan pulling his thumb and popping a strawberry into his mouth. 

"They're sweet, the quality is much better than the last one I bought." 

_What the—_

Shutting his mouth and starting to munch his strawberry (which was actually good, just like Khan said), Tony glared at Khan while trying his best not to let the tears of disappointment and embarrassment out. 

"What?" Khan's lips twitched, as if he was holding a smile. 

"Nothing." Tony grumbled. 

Khan finally smiled at that. He did it on purpose, though. He just liked seeing Tony's reaction. How cute, he thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fanart was much more of a scam, i was also a victim.


	3. The Rabbit is Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony sees them being so close with Khan, he has to fight back the jealousy because it's Khan's business and not his. He can't, in the end.
> 
> (I forgot to say, the warning is in the first part of the series.)

##  _THE RABBIT IS JEALOUS_

Being a pet in Khan's life dictionary wasn't bad at all. Okay, just this tiny bit of boredom and stolen freedom, but anything else was fine. They would wake up together, have breakfast, with Tony watching Khan and sometimes Tony helping Khan (if Khan felt that day Tony wouldn't make a mess at four in the morning), have their morning run (Khan insisted because—pet. Tony hated running in the morning by the way), take a bath (sometimes together, and Tony still nearly had a heart attack whenever they did because—as much as beautiful Khan in his tight sweater turtleneck, naked Khan was a whole other thing), then Khan left for work. 

Until Khan got back, Tony literally had nothing to do but wandering around, checking this and that, reading all of the recipe books and literature he could find (he was doing this for the fourth time now), and making sure the whole apartment was clean. Khan left some fruits and vegetables in the fridge, various meats, frozen foods, and snacks. 

He could cook if he wanted but the last time he tried, he almost burnt down Rhodey's house whenever he tried to. So, no. Tony still wanted to live with Khan. 

"Think about it, the Diane sauce on top of Peking duck and those little fish balls instead of tenderloin?" Someone's voice echoed vaguely from outside, then unlocking sound and the door opened. 

Tony closed the book and peeked from Khan's room (their room, actually, since Khan only had one bedroom). 

"Kirk, unique doesn't mean useful." Khan let the blonde man and black haired lady in, before closing the door. Not locking them this time, but he did leave the key on the door. 

_Chance_ , Tony thought. _But I still want to be with Khan._

"I'll pretend that it didn't hurt, Khan, don't worry me." The blonde man—Kirk—half dropped his previous bright smile, as he put his hand on Khan's shoulder.

"I don't, that was a waste of time and energy." Khan looked at Kirk, his voice was determined and calm, yet there was a hint of playful demeanor somehow. Perhaps due to those sparks in his blue-greenish eyes, or a slightly tugged upward of the edges of his lips. 

Tony still peeked. They looked close. 

"Leave him alone, Khan. You have been roasting him ever since the hotel's restaurant opened." The lady, this time, wrapped her arms around Khan's and dragged the raven to the kitchen. "Come on, let's get some tea and your cakes."

Tony bit his inner lower lip hard. 

The three kept chattering, sometimes laughing at each other's jokes or quip, while Kirk and the lady kept maintaining their physical contact with Khan. The raven didn't flinch, let alone protest. Tony decided to get into the door less bedroom again, climbing up onto the bed, afterwards rolled under the blankets. 

Time flew with Tony curling with the blanket, laying silently—contemplating his life choices. He felt curling pain in the pit of his stomach, and his chest ached. He was jealous, of course. Yet, who was he to feel that way towards them? They had to be close friends, and the lady seemed nice. They might be dating. Kirk also kept invading Khan's personal space and Khan didn't seem to mind it—perhaps three of them were in polyamory. Who knew. 

Tony didn't care—he tried not to, at least. 

He was just a pet. 

Pet didn't have rights to be mad when Khan had a boyfriend, girlfriend, or both. 

"Oh! Remember the last time I visited here two weeks ago and I left my books on your desk? Have you read it? Because I read the copy from Nyota and I found the Easter eggs, and I bet even you wouldn't notice them." Kirk exclaimed suddenly, making Tony jolted. 

"I have and I noticed." A sound of flowing water and metal spoon touching porcelain glass—Khan was pouring tea for them, probably. 

"No, you didn't. Not all of them, at least. Let me grab them and we can prove it." Kirk pushed his chair and stood up, heading to the bedroom with a quick pace. 

"Kirk, we don't need that." Khan dropped the teapot, trying not to sound panicked but also trying to stop Kirk—who ignored him completely.

Tony thought fast. What the hell should he do? Hiding? Too late—though technically he was hiding, under the blanket. Okay, so he would straighten himself, lay down quietly, and let the duvet cover him. 

"Where did you put my book, anyway?" Kirk sounded like he was searching the bookshelf. He was already in the bedroom.

"That ugly maroon book was on the left bookshelf, second tier, left part." Khan answered, going to the bedroom as well. Two pairs of steps, the lady was coming with him. 

"Don't judge the book from the cover, I know you like the contents." Kirk snorted, sounded proud and amused despite the mockery. 

"It wasn't that bad." The raven's voice was still calm, yet Tony could sense the tense in it. 

Speaking of which, was the maroon book they were talking about was the one next to Tony under the duvet now? 

"Khan, you didn't lose my book, right?" Kirk sounded concerned now. "Oh, wait, I haven't checked the bed, may be you read it last night and didn't want to admit—"

"Wait, no!" 

"—too late!" Kirk pulled the duvet and Tony, if he still went to church, would have made an imaginary cross sign. 

He looked at them, smiling innocently. The situation might be misunderstanding, though. Him, on Khan's bed, wearing Khan's hoodie because Tony was feeling lonely and Khan said he could wear anything he wanted. No one said a word after Kirk unrevealed the fourth person in the apartment, only staring with widened eyes at the brunette on the bed. 

"Yeah, the content isn't that bad though I don't really understand cooking, but it's interesting." Tony tried to break the silence, reaching out the book and offering it to Kirk. 

Kirk blinked twice, the lady still looked at him in unbelief. Then, both of them turned their heads towards Khan, face scrunching. 

"What the fuck, Khan Noonien Singh?!" 

* * *

They mistook him for a one-stand night. It was afternoon already, and Tony was still there, they could have guessed better. Tony was offended, clearly. Pet sounded better because it meant Khan _kept_ him. It was impossible to explain, however, so he didn't say anything and just hummed in agreement. The lady, Nyota, looked kind and she somehow lessened her physical contact with Khan. Tony appreciated that.

Kirk, on the other side, acted like nothing happened after Khan told them that Tony was a friend, having a sleep-over. 

_"Khan, please, we're adults. It's fine. It's not like we have never done it."_ Tony remembered Kirk sending a naughty smirk at Khan. 

Tony wanted to throw the thick book in his hand at the blonde man at that moment.

So, here he was. Joining their tea party. As long as Khan kept serving him his favorite blueberry cheesecake, and this time strawberry pie too, Tony could shut his mouth and distract himself from them. 

It was totally _okay_. 

"Alright. Enough discussing the work and cooking stuff." Kirk raised his hand, then looked at Tony. "How about we talk with the cutie here."

"James." Nyota warned, but Kirk—who got the chance to sit next to Tony at the that round tea table, just like Khan who sat on the other side of Tony's—clearly didn't take that warning at all because he was propping his chin with his hand now, turning his body to face and smile at the brunette before him.

Tony didn't say anything, just keep eating his cake. This blonde man had been rubbing his patience by invading Khan's space, and now he wanted to talk to him? How brave he was. 

"Your name is Tony, right?"

"You have a concerning memory, Kirk, I just told you his name thirty minutes ago." Khan sneered. 

"Shut up, Khan. Let me have my moment." Kirk gave the other man a look, before going back to Tony. "He's heartless, isn't he?" He nudged his head towards Khan. 

Tony cast a glance at Khan. _Wrong move._ Khan looked so beautiful pouring his own tea, in that classic black turtleneck sweater, and controlled emotion face. Tony wanted to melt. 

"No." He answered Kirk after a while. 

"Please don't be pressured by him, he won't hurt you if you say so. But, have you wondered how your days will be if you have a man who is more warm, funny, and affectionate?" Kirk smiled. 

"No." Tony stayed with his short, distant answer.

Kirk looked at Khan. "Did you threaten him?" 

"I did nothing." 

"Are you free on Saturday night?" Kirk went back to Tony again.

"I'm fucking expensive, and fully booked." Tony bit his fork, looking straight into Kirk's blue eyes. 

"Was that supposed to be intimidating? Because it was hot." 

"Alright, tea time's over." Khan stood up, so did Nyota. 

"Yeah, thanks for the tea and cakes, Khan. I'll take this idiot with me and return him to Carol." Nyota grabbed Kirk's arm and dragged him out. 

"Ow ow—Nyota, slow down—" 

"Thank you, Nyota." Khan escorted them outside, and before three of them gone, Tony saw Nyota mouthing 'sorry' to him. He flashed a smile and waved his hand.

Tony waited while finishing his cakes. It sounded a bit chaotic at the front door, until Khan shut it and locked it again. Even he still could hear Nyota scolding Kirk. It was decided; Tony liked Nyota better, whatever their relationship was with Khan.

"Tony." Khan walked towards him, then stopped next to him. The taller figure loomed over him, crouching down slowly; one hand holding the back of Tony's chair and one hand reaching out to put his thumb on his lower lip, other fingers holding his jaw. 

Tony arched his brow. This felt familiar. 

"Can I finish my cake first? One last bite of cheesecake." It wasn't really a question actually, because Tony put a fork of cheesecake bite into his mouth before Khan could say anything. 

Khan didn't say anything, eventually. He just proceeded crouching down, pushing his face closer to Tony and sealing those red lips with his own. His other hand on the chair slowly moved to the back of Tony's head, holding him close so he couldn't part the kiss. 

Tony dropped the fork, too shocked to do anything else. Khan bit his lower lip gently, before licking his lips asking a permission to enter. Tony still hadn't chewed his cake, let alone swallowed it. So he kept his mouth shut, thinking Khan would stop in a few seconds. 

Instead, the raven trailed his fingers down to Tony's nape, then to the back of his shoulder blade and pressed his digits there—making the brunette moaned slightly. Khan took the chance to slide in his tongue, sweeping his own on the other's before stealing the cake bite and then swallowed it, just so he could kiss him properly without any obstacle.

Tony held Khan's hands which one was cupping his face, and the other went back to hold the back of his head. The kiss wasn't gentle, it included a lot of tongues because Tony was pushing Khan's with his own, but Khan took it as a play and dominated him.

The taste of strawberry, blueberry, and cheesecake mixed with the warm and soft tongue of Khan, invading Tony's mouth mercilessly. It was euphoric, Tony had to say. Whenever his tongue met Khan's, wrapped and pushed backward, or their lips kept crashing into each other's, the warm tingling sensation down in his stomach built up.

When Khan finally pulled away—licking Tony's lips to wipe away the saliva, before he licked his own—Tony was already lack of oxygen. His face turned into scarlet, and he bet so did his lips.

Nonetheless, they didn't really draw their spaces. Khan was still holding him, forehead resting on Tony's, with the blue-greenish eyes meeting his own brown orbs fondly. 

Or possessively. 

Tony didn't want to get over confident, possessive could mean to various things, no certain affection needed.

"You're mine." Khan's voice was deeper, but it was gentle. Demanding, commanding, but also gentle. 

Tony wrapped his arms around the other's neck, smiling. "Are you?" 

Khan's eyes darkened, and Tony thought he might have pushed his luck too far. He was ready for any hit or growl, scold, or any hurtful comment—but they never came. 

What came next was Khan lifting him up, holding him close like Tony would be gone if he loosened up just for a bit. He looked down at the brunette in his arms. Now Tony could see his eyes were also filled with concern, fear, and hope. 

"Yes. Now, do you mind if I say you belong to me? Because in my life you do, but I will stop thinking that way if you don't want it." Khan continued, he was speaking a bit slower than usual, as if not wanting Tony to miss any word. 

"As a pet?" Tony asked carefully.

"If that's your kink. However, let me clarify this—I want you as my lover." Khan mused. 

Tony blinked twice, then he wanted to scream. He wanted to jump, screaming, soaring high and telling the whole word _Khan Noonien Singh just wanted him to be his lover_. He couldn't even say anything, just gaped with widened eyes. 

It felt like a dream. Please don't be, though. Even if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up ever again. 

"Tony?" 

"Yes yes yes yes— Khan, I have wanted you from the first time I saw you." He held Khan's shoulder and pulled himself up, kissing the raven happily. "This is not normal for other people, but I love you." 

"I love you too, Anthony." Khan smiled, landed another brief kiss on Tony's lips before sauntering towards their bedroom. "Normal is just an illusion, in the end. What normal for a spider is chaos for a butterfly." 

He paused for a while, looking at Tony fondly. 

"Except for this little rabbit here. He didn't seem to be afraid at all when the panther got him."

Tony snorted, but grinning afterwards. "What can I say? The panther is too enchanting, this rabbit will do anything to keep the panther happy." 

"Anything?" Khan's voice darkened. 

"Yes, Sweetheart, anything." He kissed Khan's neck, earning a faint groan. "To refresh your memory, you were the one who kept scamming me. You didn't know how to feed someone a strawberry without being so extra, you invaded my space to the cold wall while I slept before leaving a hickey on my nape, while I—was and am—always ready to do anything with you except being left to be tortured or die. I'm not that insane." 

"I know your insanity still has a border." Khan remarked. "So give me your clear consent, because I'm not doing anything without it." 

"Khan Noonien Singh, I give you my consent to do any non-consent thing to me, just remember the safe word is strawberry-blueberry pie." 

"Seriously, Tony?" 

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I have been waiting for my whole life to say that. Also now the color is green." 

Khan arched his brow, his lips curling upward, amused. He knew this brunette, aside from clumsy, was a bit peculiar. Even so, that was what attracted him and made him fall for him. 

"Alright, let's test your limit then." He chimed, earning happy noises from the shorter man in his arms.

Tony was eccentric, funny and adorable in his own way, clumsy but also clever—the brunette could go from Einstein level genius when talking about science and machine but go straight to one brain cell when it comes to other things. Khan found the whole thing about Tony was appealing, charming, and bewitching. 

And the way Tony looked at him with adoration and love? Khan actually admired those doe brown eyes too, and the affectionate gaze the brunette gave. Deep down, Khan Noonien Singh also melted seeing Tony being smitten to him. 

Khan was also smitten with him, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Tony gets the real deal;) I'd love to hear what you think! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! Tell me how it was;)


End file.
